<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Sugar cookies by ShyLittleMouse</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28163811">Sugar cookies</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/ShyLittleMouse/pseuds/ShyLittleMouse'>ShyLittleMouse</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>More than cookies [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>GWA- fandom, Original Work, gonewildaudible - Fandom, gonewildaudio - Fandom</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>/r/GoneWildAudio, A4A, Kissing, Multi, No Sex, Roommates to lovers, script offer</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-12-19</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-12-19</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-10 18:41:22</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>444</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28163811</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/ShyLittleMouse/pseuds/ShyLittleMouse</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
      <p>This is the completely sfw version.</p>
    </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>More than cookies [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/2063280</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Sugar cookies</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>This is the completely sfw version.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>[kitchen sounds]</p><p>[soft humming]</p><p>oh hey!</p><p>not much just bakin' some cookies.</p><p>[laughs]</p><p>yes, I know how much you love em.</p><p>however, these are for [some kind of fundraiser bake sale thing].</p><p>well... I suppoooose you could have one or two.</p><p>but only if you clean that "mystery" stain on that couch we bought.</p><p>oh, don't give me that look.</p><p>we're poor college students and it's what we could afford.</p><p>plus... it's comfy.</p><p>anyways... I need to get this batch out of the oven before I burn them.</p><p>[oven sounds]</p><p>[cookie tray being set down sound]</p><p>there... give these a bit to cool and I'll put the next-</p><p>hey! get outta the cookie dough!</p><p>[laughs]</p><p>did you think I wouldn't notice you with a spoonful?</p><p>I can be oblivious but I'm not that oblivious.</p><p>[amused] can't say I blame you though.</p><p>used to love eating raw cookie dough as a kid.</p><p>can't remember the last time I had any come to think of it.</p><p>[spoon sound]</p><p>[cookie dough in mouth] fuck. [mmmmm] I forgot how good this shit tastes.</p><p>[soft sucking sound then release with a pop]</p><p>you uh... you okay there?</p><p>uh huh.</p><p>and you're staring at me so closely because?</p><p>[amused sound]</p><p>if I didn't know you like I do I *might* buy that.</p><p>.... (softly) so that's it, you're gonna run off again?</p><p>Nothing... I just... how long are we gonna dance around this?</p><p>I think you know exactly what I'm talking about.</p><p>you're gonna make me spell it out I take it.</p><p>[sighs]</p><p>I've got feelings for you... and unless I'm reading you completely wrong then it's mutual.</p><p>you can't even look at me.</p><p>look... I know neither of us expected this.</p><p>but if you feel something deeper than friendship for me you need to tell me.</p><p>I can't keep giving myself false hope.</p><p>[sad laugh]</p><p>I'm... I'm sorry if I made you uncomfortable. I won't push any more than I already have.</p><p>if you want some space I under- [kiss]</p><p>[kissing]</p><p>[dazed] what?</p><p>you... do feel the same way?</p><p>[shocked laugh]</p><p>[kiss]</p><p>[softly] fuck.</p><p>[kissing]</p><p>[more intense kissing]</p><p>I've wanted you for so long.</p><p>[kissing]</p><p>wanted to hold you in my arms and just-</p><p>[intense kissing]</p><p>[intense kissing]</p><p>[spoon clattering]</p><p>[startled sound]</p><p>fuck... that was...</p><p>I think I need to sit down for a moment.</p><p>[sitting on a kitchen floor sound]</p><p>[shifting sound]</p><p>you too I take it?</p><p>[laughs]</p><p>c'mere...</p><p>it feels... amazing to hold you like this.</p><p>holding your hand is something I've wanted for awhile.</p><p>Hm?</p><p>no, I'm free this weekend.</p><p>[coy] why?</p><p>[laugh]</p><p>it's a date.</p><p>[kiss]</p><p>wanna help me bake the rest of these?</p><p>[fade out]</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>